


Sandwich (JongTae)

by RiahWrites02



Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst, Coffee, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Moving On, Sandwiches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiahWrites02/pseuds/RiahWrites02
Summary: On a fair spring day, Taemin walks by a sandwich shoppe and is reminded it his old boyfriend.
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun/Lee Taemin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Kudos: 16





	Sandwich (JongTae)

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short, but it was just a little dribble I thought I would write. I hope you enjoy it.

Another JongTae story! This one is really short, enjoy! 

—————

The smell coming from the sandwich shoppe was of fresh ingredients, spices, and ground coffee. He inhaled deeply. It was a smell he had missed for a long time. Now that it was warmer, he was out more. It had been a long time since he had been in this neighborhood, walking. He didn't want to be one of those people who avoided memories, but it was too much. But today the smell was really enticing. He hesitated a moment before entering the shoppe. 

"Ham and cheese sandwich on wheat bread with lettuce, extra pickles, onions and ranch dressing? And a lemonade and two chocolate chip cookies?" The clerk remembered his order perfectly. She was always good about that. 

"Actually, I'll have a coffee today. It smells good. I'll try the mint cappuccino." 

"All right. It's good to see you, it will be ready in a moment."

He smiled tightly and went to sit down by the windowsill, watching the traffic go by. It had been a long time. He wasn't sure what to feel now. He should consider himself moved on, he was working hard on a new album with the group, and when he wasn't working, he was secretly working on choreography with his new boyfriend, Kai. Kai wasn't new, they had been friends since they were trainees in middle school, but they had only recently expressed their deeper feelings for each other. It still felt strange, but it was okay. He had reconciled it all in his head. Just months earlier, he never would have thought he would be in this position, but here he was, and the world kept turning. 

"Taemin!" 

He startled at the sound of his name. His food was ready. They got the extra pickles right. He took a mayonnaise packet from the container and two sugars for his coffee. He saw other people come into the shoppe now, chattering. Was it always this busy? Were there always this many people? He had only had eyes for one person every time he had been here before, so maybe he had just never noticed. He ate alone by the window. It felt too quiet, even though there was music playing and people talking and traffic on the street. He missed their deep lunch conversations, he missed their flirting, their lemonade fights....He missed all of it. He missed his laugh, he missed his jokes, he missed when he would spill his drink and blame Taemin for it....It was strange, but he couldn't help his feelings. The crushing weight that had a stranglehold on his heart just weeks earlier returned in full force. He felt like he couldn't breathe. Maybe none of it was okay. Maybe it was bad he would see Kai. Maybe he didn't deserve to be happy. After all, he failed him. He was busy; he didn't listen enough. He wished he could do anything to go back in time, to fix things, to be a better lover, a better friend, a better person. 

It was coming back. He couldn't. He had done all his crying. He didn't cry in public now. He was over it. He tried to convince himself he was okay as he threw his garbage away and left the shoppe. He walked by the table where they had first confessed their love for each other. I still love you, he thought. I'm sorry. I wish I could change it, but I have to move on, do you understand? Of course you do. You always understand. Whatever you think about me and Kai, I know you want me to be happy, always. 

DING! The door bell went off as Taemin opened the door that led out into the street. It shook him from his thoughts. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He looked down to see a text from Kai. Where r u? I thought we were gonna meet at the studio? 

Taemin sighed. He had gotten distracted by the sandwich shoppe and his growling stomach. He shouldn't have left Kai waiting. Sorry. I'll be there soon. He put his phone back and re-entered the sandwich shoppe. He knew they had a vanilla latte, which was Kai's favorite. He wouldn't be late again.


End file.
